


Suga Daddy?

by JesusHeist



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Stevia Sibling Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sugar Baby Kim Namjoon | RM, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Supportive Jeon Jungkook, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusHeist/pseuds/JesusHeist
Summary: Namjoon isn't lazy, he just really hate the fact that he has to spend his time on things that aren't music or eating in order to pay bills. His friends always joke that he was made to be a sugar baby and they're just waiting for the day he finds the perfect sugar parent to come and sweep him off his feet.One night he finds a rapper on soundcloud that perfectly fits his ideal type - for music. The next day at work he finds a customer that matches his perfect type for a sugar daddy, with a voice that's weirdly familiar.  Everything makes sense a few weeks later during a battle.He's never been so happy to lose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Namjoon is very dramatic. I just like the idea of Namjoon acting as soft as we all know he is.

Namjoon bursts into the room, tossing his keys into the bowl near the door, and then flopping onto the couch. He threw his head back and let out a long loud sigh.

“What is it this time?”, his roommate asks from the chair across the room. 

“Hobi-ah! I'm too soft for the horrors of the retail world. Remind me again why I have to go to work?” Namjoon whines. 

“Because you're an adult and you have bills to pay.” he replies in a matter of fact tone. Then suddenly sits up straight after processing the entire sentence, “Did you just say you were soft?! You made a kid cry last week during a battle and then told him to shut up so you could finish your verse.”

“First of all, I felt really bad about it later but I was in the zone.” He pauses taking a short breath. ” Also, he wasn't a kid, he was old enough to be in the club, therefore not a kid.”

“He was a good four years younger than you Joon, he was a kid, but that's besides the point. Did something happen today?”

Namjoon straightened out a bit before dropping to rest his elbows against his knees , wiping a tired hand across his face. “The same old shit Hobi. The biggest injustice life has ever given me was -”

“making it so that I have to work for money.” Hoseok finished for him in an exasperated tone. “I've heard it a million time before. Go get changed. I'm going to start making dinner. Jiminie is coming over in a bit.”

Namjoon listens to his advice and heaves himself off the couch, heading toward his room. Narrowly resisting the urge to flop down onto his bed, instead opting to turn on his computer. Almost immediately a song starts. Hard bass pours out of the speakers mounted on the wall. Jumping a bit he adjusts the volume and whispers to himself, “Ah. I must've forgotten to turn down the volume last night.” 

He abandons his original task of changing for dinner and starts to pour over his usual sites. 

He goes first sound cloud to see if anyone has commented on the last song he posted. It wasn't much, just some lyrics he scribbled down on receipt paper in between customers at work. Most of it was punchline bars but there were a few lines that he felt that were too good not to share. He’d used an old beat that didn't really fit his current sound. In the end the song wasn't great but was fun to make. Surprisingly there were a few likes and one long comment praising both the beat and the lyrics from someone whose username was SweeterYeeter. He laughed a bit at that. The comment included a link to his friends page saying they could make a “killer collab”.

He clicked on the link really curious as to what the other person would sound like. when the page loaded the first thing he noticed was that this artist, SugaHoneyIcedT, had a lot of playlist labeled with different moods and scenarios like “listen when you're sad” and “I made these when I was pissed” and his personal favorites "social justice is achievable.” He listened to a few songs from each list getting immersed in the sound. It had a deep vibe to it, reminding him of american funk music, not the high energy stuff but the more mellow songs. A few songs really standing out the beats and lyrics igniting memories of times past in him.

They made him want to make a playlist and pair them with other songs that made him feel the same way. He could relate to how the artist categorized his playlist because of this. Hours passed as he scoured the page, listening to anything and everything growing more in love with the sound as he went on. Eventually there was a knock at the door.

“Hyungie!” Jimin's muffled voice called through the door, “Hobi is finished making dinner. He told me to come drag you to the table.” His eyes widened looking at the time in the corner of the screen. Had it really been two hours since he clicked onto this profile?

“I'll be out in a second Jimin-ah.” he called back.

“No dice, Namjoonie. I'm waiting for you. Who knows what a second is in Joon time.”

Namjoon cursed softly, he was still in his work uniform and hadn't moved from his chair since he came into his room earlier.

“There's no reason to wait. I'll be out in five minutes tops.”

“That's fine. I can wait five minutes but you probably don't want to keep your favorite dongsaeng waiting a whole five minutes do you?” Jimin yelled back with a teasing lilt to his voice. Namjoon could practically hear the pout on his face.

“Okay! Okay! Just let me change my pants,” he said as he stood to get out his chair. 

“Joon, why are you just changing your pants? Hobi says you've been in your room for a few hours?”

"I got distracted.”

Jimin made noise of acceptance as Namjoon emerged from his room in gym shorts and his work shirt. They started down the hall towards, “so... hyung were you the good type of distracted?” Jimin asked with a suggestive tone and wiggle of his eyebrows.

Namjoon sputtered, a light blush coming to his face, “I wasn't that kind of distracted.”

They walked into the kitchen. Hoeseok was setting the table and putting the side dishes out.

“Ah,” Namjoon exclaimed, “this smells delicious. Living with Hobi is probably the closest i'll ever get to being in the lap of luxury”

“Yah! Hyung, don't forget Hobi-ah is mine. He made this food for me, you are just a poor beggar he took pity on and decided to feed.”

“Oi, Jimin you’re cruel. Joon-ah needs love too.” Hoseok said with a smile on his face. “Until he finds the perfect man or woman to sweep him off his feet and make him make it so that he doesn’t have to work for money and cater to his every need so that all he does is battle and make music to post on soundcloud, it's my job as his oldest friend to look after him. I take my duty as best friend very seriously Jiminie.”

Jimin pouted, “I guess that’s fine. As long as you don’t neglect your duties as my boyfriend until Joonie becomes a sugar baby.” he finished with a kiss on Hoseok’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it.” He returns the kiss. “Sit down you two, lets eat.”

They all sit down around the table, taking turns passing around dishes and starting to eat. For a while the only noise is chopsticks and a spoon hitting the side of the bowl. Jimin suddenly broke the silence after seeing Namjoon drop a piece of meat on his shirt, “What had you so distracted that you didn't change your shirt hyung?”

Namjoon looked up from his bowl of rice with puffy cheeks confused until a look of comprehension crossed his face, “Oh! Some guy commented on latest song on soundcloud and linked me to his friends profile. His friend makes really fucking good music. I mean really good. The beats were Amazing and his, I mean I think - I hope it was, his voice was kind deep and really smooth. The rhyme patterns were amazing. It had me feeling things.” He rushed out, an excited look lighting up his face.

“Sounds like our Joonie has a music crush,” Hobi said in a stage whisper turning to Jimin.

“Ah! it's not a crush it's just really good music. Apparently his friend thinks we would make a ‘killer collab’ if we link up. Honestly it would be so dope if we could. I might even cry,” he pauses. “Speaking, I forgot to reply to his friend's comment. I'll be right back.’ He said as he pushed off from the table and jogs down the hall.”

“Welp, we probably won't see him until tomorrow after work.” Hoseok said with a sigh.

“Idk, he seemed kind of hungry. Maybe he'll come back out.“

They both continue to eat their dinner. Chatting about their days and making plans for a date night later in the week. After about twenty minutes they hear Namjoon's foot fall.

“I've come to retrieve my rice,” He says in lieu of a greeting. “Also to let Jimin know that I am not destined to be a sugar baby.”

“Sorry to break it to you hyung but you are of your relationship with Hobi is anything to go by. You were made for that life and he's done nothing to deter you.”

“Chim, are you saying I'm Namjoon's sugar daddy?”

“Nope, you don't make enough for that yet. You're more like a stevia sibling. You spoil him when you can without needing a reason. Besides if you were going to be anyone's sugar daddy you would be mine.”

Hoseok just nodded his head in agreement while Namjoon shook his head and headed back down the hall with his bowl of rice. Going immediately t went back to his room earlier he had replied to the comment thanking him for sending him the li0to his friends page. He was happy to see that he had replied telling him to DM him so they could talk. Namjoon immediately did just that.

RapperRyan: Seriously I cant thank you for putting me on thyour friiend his music is amazing

SweeterYeeter: It's no problem Hyung need more xposure. His mjusic is so great. Just so youy know I sent him a link to your profile too and he really llkiked what he had time to listen to.

RapperRyan: Holy crap! Really?! That so fuCkkking dope. I just discovered his tuff today but I can tell he has a good ear

SweeterYeeter : I sure hope he does music is kind of his job lol.

SweeterYeeter: He says hell probably message ypu soemtime this week when he has time. Who know when that will because he gets so busy. He really wants to talk to you about sound theory and rhymes scheme. He said, “His syntax is crazy and he his english sounds like a foreigners.”

SweeterYeeter : Hyung doesnt Normally have anything to say about I send him so o know he really liked it.

RapperRyan: I really liked him.

RapperRyan: I mean I really liked his music. I've been listeneing to it for hours. Do you know how he categorizes his playlists?

SweeterYeeter: Thats something you have to ask hyung. Im sure he'll contact you in the next few days. He seemed kind of eager.

SweeterYeeter : Anyway I have to go its getting late and I still have so much work to do. Goodnight Ryan-ssi.

RapperRyan: Lmao. Good night Yeeter-ssi.

 

Namjoon shut down his computer after sending the message. Properly this time so that no music would play when he turns it on in the morning. He then turned off the rest of the lights, finally changed out his uniform shirt and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are voice kinks a thing?

Namjoon isn’t lazy. He just really hates his job and -- working in general. 

This fact makes it hard for him to get out of bed some morning. The next morning Namjoon has something to look forward too. Listening to SugaHoneyIcedT’s playlist. He pops out of bed and goes over to his computer turning on the playlist labeled “Wake the f* up”. 

Picking up his shirt from the previous day he checked to see if it held any stains or food smells from the night before. There was one small stain near the side of the shirt ,that smelled faintly of marinated pork, but could be easily fixed with some cologne and a cardigan. It was also a bit wrinkled so he threw it up on a hanger in the bathroom while he took a shower. 

He hummed subconsciously in the shower while lathering up his body. The tune one that he heard last night on sound cloud. He paused briefly when he heard the sound of the door opening, then continued on figuring it was just Hoseok or Jimin. 

“You change up your shower songs, Joon-ah?” Hoseok asked. 

“Oh, Hobi it's you. Yeah, a song from that guys profile stuck in my head.” he replied with a chuckle.

“So it is a crush,” Hoseok replied teasingly. “You have his voice stuck in your head.”

Namjoon went to turn off the water, knowing Hoseok was still in the bathroom. “No crush, even though his voice is really smooth.” He pushes his hand out of the shower curtain. “ Can you pass me my towel? Besides how could I have a crush he hasn't even messaged me yet. I've only talked to his friend. Don't you have to at least see someone before you get a crush?”

“Joon-ah, maybe if you were normal you would have to see someone first to develop a crush,” he said, passing him his towel. ”But you are you and I can count the times that you have developed crushes on soundcloud rappers because of their voices. Even when their music was terrible. You're a voice hoe.”

“I don't think that's a thing Hobi.”

“No it definitely is Namjoon-hyung,” Jimin said, stepping into the bathroom with Namjoon's uniform shirt in his hand. Namjoon looked at him questioningly. “Your shower wasn't hot enough to properly steam this. You would have looked like a proper hobo if you'd have worn it as is. You didn't hear me come in earlier?” He hadn't, too engrossed in the song he was humming. Jimin turned to give Hoseok a kiss on the cheek. “Anyhow breakfast is in the kitchen both of you eat. I'm off. I have to stop at my apartment before I go to work today.”

Hoseok returned the kiss this time on Jimin's lips. Namjoon shivered dramatically, Hoeseok rolled his eyes. “Bye Babe. I'll see you later,” he said, giving Jimin a small tap on the butt as he walked out of the room. 

“See you,” he said, jumping a bit. “And Joon-hyung you're definitely a voice hoe and if you want to be on time for work you need to leave in the next twenty minutes.” 

Namjoon cursed rushing out of the bathroom. Seeing the time on the wall when he entered his room he rushed to get ready in time. 

Haphazardly throwing a hat onto his head, he stuffs his feet into his shoes after getting dressed. He grabs his phone and headphones and heads down the hall towards the door. Making a stop in the kitchen to say goodbye to Hoseok and grab the breakfast Jimin made. Which conveniently packed up for him to eat on the go. 

“Don't forget your keys Joon,” He hears as he's grabbing his sweater off the hook near the door. Grabbing them he throws and okay over his shoulder as he closes the door. 

He makes it to the bus stop with about thirty seconds to spare. Boarding the bus Namjoon settles himself in for a long ride. He always has to rush to catch the bus only for it to still take him 45 minutes to get there. The woes of working in a different neighborhood. While he used to live closer before he moved in with Hoseok and when he moved he was almost afraid to quit because he wouldn't be motivated to find a new job closer. 

He plugs in his headphones going to the soundcloud app and loading up the commuting playlist. A smile came to his face as soon as the notes on the first song play. He eats his breakfast of tofu and eggs bobbing his head along to the music, taking his time to really listen to the lyrics. One of his favorite lines is from a song called Window Musings. “Each day I look out of you and wonder what you see when you look back,” it really fits the mood of his morning commute. 

He gets wrapped up in the music not noticing the bus was approaching his stop. He pulled the cord for his stop and rushed down the stairs saying thank you to the driver, something he never fails to do, and makes his way towards work. Moments before he was about to punch in his phone lit up with a notification from soundcloud. Knowing that he didn't have enough time to check it and reply before his shift started. 

He hopes the front of the store was dead and he would have time to check in between customers today. However when he punches in his boss tells him he will be in the delivery department today. Normally he would be excited because that means that he gets to spend at least some of his shift with Jooheon and Jackson, who were always having a good time. But chances were that if he was being sent over there it wouldn't be slow enough for him to check his phone.

He makes his way to the back of the store where there department was, before he even turned the corner to get to the door he could already hear their loud laughter. He may not be able to check his phone just yet but at least he was in for some fun with those two. 

“Joon-ah!” he heard Jackson cry as he walked into the door. “You're with us today man!” he exclaimed in english. Jackson always makes it a point to at least greet him english seeing as them both being fluent was one of the reasons they met in the first place. “You're with us today bro!” Namjoon smiled, his eyes getting smaller and dimples forming in his cheeks.  
“Looks like!” he replied, also in english.

Jooheon watched with a pout on his face, “Yah! You guys know I can't speak english. Are you trying to make me feel sad?” Namjoon smiled even bigger if that was possible.  
“Honey – Joohoney! You know that's not true. How about me and you learn our own language so that Jackson can't understand us? Then he'll be the one that feels left out. “ Namjoon said with a teasing smile. “I heard you guys were pretty today and that's why I'm over here.”

“Nah, we're not busy, it's just time for our monthly order. There's this rich customer that lives just outside of the city that orders about $2,000 worth of groceries each month and our usual delivery driver is out sick today so we put in a special request that you be the one who replaces him and you have your licence.”   
“Ah, I see you guys don't love me. You just want to use me for my driving skills.” 

“Yah! What are you talking about, we love our Namjoonie most or all.” Jackson replies, “we also see your uses as a delivery driver every once in a while.”

“Anyway,” Jooheon interrupts, “have you heard any good music lately Joonie?”

“Yeah. Our Namjoon always discovers the best stuff.”

“Actually, I found this really fucking dope artists last night on soundcloud. You guys should check it out. I’m already obsessed with him, I listened to him all night. It was an experience. And all his stuff is so versatile. I think you'll each find at least one song you like on his profile. His username is a bit complicated so I’ll link it to the group chat later.” Namjoon said with an excited voice, “Actually, apparently his friend found my page and thought that he would like my stuff so he sent him a link and I should be expecting a message from him about it sometime this week.”

“That's so cool Joon-ah,” Jooheon replied with a smile. “You seem really excited about this.”

“ I am. Actually, this is not time sensitive is it? I got a soundcloud message right before I clocked in. Do I have time to check that now?”

“Go ahead Joonie, we got time. Get your mans, maybe he'll be rich enough to take care of you”

“Yah! You've been talking to Jimin haven't you?”

Namjoon wasted no time taking out his phone to check the message. He was a little disappointed to see that it was from SweeterYeeter and not SugaHoneyIcedT. 

SweeterYeeter: Hey! Just wanted to give you a heads up hyung won't be able to message you this week more than likely. He has to travel for work and likes to unplug so that he can focus on what needs to be done.  
SweeterYeeter: He leaves tomorrow. I just wanted to give you a warning so you would be too dissappointe this week. But if you leave a comment on one of his songs he's even more liekly to get back to you as soon as possible.   
RapperRyan: I understand. Ill definitely leave a comment. I was listening to Window musings this morning. Its such a good song.  
SweeterYeeter: funny you sya that. Thats actaully one of his favorite songs hes made. It was originally a poem he worte in middle school that he found going through old notebooks and it still struck a cord in him.   
SweeterYeeter: Its not one of his more popular songs. Hyung will be really happy that you like that song. I knew I was onto something when I sent you a link to his profile.  
RapperRyan: ah, feel free to text me throughout the week. Your profile is also really dope. Are those vocals yours? Or did you just write the lyrics? They were amazing.  
SweeterYeeter: the vocals and lyrics are mine. Hyung actually produces for me sometimes. Im glad you like it . I dont get a lot of traffic since everyone is more interested in rappers  
RapperRyan: Its so good. I have a big battle coming in a few weeks. Im going to plug your profile. More people need to hear you.   
SweeterYeeter: Thanks! Ryan-ssi!  
RapperRyan: I feel like at this point you should at least call me Joon  
SweeterYeeter: If im calling you Joon you should call me Kook  
RapperRyan: I feel like this is the start of a beautiful sound cloud friensship.   
SweeterYeeter: It could be a real friendship too Joonie  
RapperRyan: I think we need to work your way up to that lol  
RapperRyan: I need to get back to work ill talk to you later

Namjoon looked up from his phone. Seeing both Jooheon and Jackson looking at him with expectant faces. 

“Was it the message that you were hoping for?” Jooheon asked.

“Nah, it was just his friend warning me that he wouldn't be able to message me as soon as he thought because he's going out of town tomorrow.”

“Ah that sucks. But at least you'll get to hang out with us today,” Jackson chimed in. “Come on, let's get this truck loaded. It's about a 45-minute drive and the sooner we get there the better.” 

It was hard work getting the truck loaded up. There were so many boxes of ramen and canned vegetables. With very few fresh items. Namjoon figured that if the customer was trying to stock up you wouldn’t grab fresh items as they wouldn't last long. As Jackson loaded up a box of sardines he said, “I wouldn't be surprised if this guy has high blood pressure. All of this stuff is so unhealthy and he never gets any fruits. Only one box of oranges every month. 

Namjoon snickered and replied, “At least we know he doesn't have scurvy.”

The truck is eventually loaded up and they all pack in. Namjoon of course at the wheel. 

“I can't believe we make this drive every month. It must be so expensive.”

“Nah, we're making a couple of thousand dollars profit and he pays more for his delivery. We always pass closer grocery stores on our way out but apparently he grew up out this way and is willing to pay extra to get his groceries from this store specifically.”

“I wonder what it's like to be this kind of rich,” Namjoon says jokingly. 

“Ah, Joonie your sugar baby is showing,” Jooheon replies jokingly. 

“Hey Joon I think this rich guy is right up your alley. Everytime we see him he has his hair dyed a different color and apparently his voice is really smooth and deep. He doesn't usually talk to us, only Kihyun, the usual delivery driver. “

They eventually make it to the house. Namjoon navigates the truck into the garage as instructed and they all hop out to start unloading the truck. 

“Joonie, your job is to get the signature. Just ring the buzzer by the door and tell them that you are from the grocery store. They tell you where to go. Also, you need to get a date for the next delivery.”   
Namjoon does as he’s told. Ringing the bell. It's answered with a gruff, “Who is it?”  
he clears his throat before replying, “I'm Kim Namjoon, I'm from the grocery delivery service I just need a signature.” 

“Oh yeah. I forgot the delivery was today. Hyung is in the study. Just take the stairs all the way up and then make a left. He's in the room at the end of the hallway. Just knock and tell him who you are.” The door unlocks with a click. Namjoon makes his way to the room he was told to go to, marveling at all the posters on the walls as he goes. There are tons of concert posters and framed pictures of rappers on the wall leading to the study. He knocks twice. “It's Kim Namjoon from the express delivery service. I'm here to get a signature.”

“Ah, come in,” He hears a deep voice grumble from the other side. He goes to open the door, it takes a little as the door is heavy and he isn't prepared for the weight. He starts to imagine what the man with that honey-like voice looks like. Probably someone who's really masculine. Not really his type but he could see the appeal. He's pleasantly surprised however when he sees who is actually sitting at the desk. The man is not necessarily small but a good bit smaller than Namjoon's large frame. He has slitted eyes and blue hair that looks like it has been a few months since it has been dyed. His looks were not the most conventionally handsome but he took Namjoons breath away. He fought the urge to drop to his knees. Especially when he looked up from the computer and directly at him. He eventually stammered out.

“ Ah customer-ssi. I just need a signature and to set a date for the next delivery.”

“Your new, I would remember seeing you before.” 

“Yea, I've never been on this delivery before. The original driver is sick today.”

“Ah, have a seat. There's no hurry. I always let Kihyun hide away up here so he won't have to help unload the truck.”

“Thank you,” Namjoon says as he takes a seat on the couch. He looks around at all of the music posters on the wall. His eyes lingering on a poster of American rapper Warren G. 

“Are you a fan? ” the voice interrupts his musing. 

“I am. I love Warren G and the whole g funk sound from America.”

“ That's dope. It is not often that I meet people that even know who he is. I listen to him a lot for inspiration.”  
“ What do you do?”

“I mostly produce but I fiddle in other areas too.”

“That's so cool. Is that why you get these huge grocery orders. You just hole yourself up in here and make music?”

“Well yeah here and the studio downstairs. I forget to eat a lot so instant ramen comes in handy. Plus I’m feeding a few friends that live here too. Are you a big music fan?”

“ I am. I also make music and battle rap. You should check out my SoundCloud.” 

“ I will. I want your username?”

He blushes a bit in embarrassment, “it's RapperRyan.” The customer's eyes widen a bit going back to normal before Namjoon notices. “ Just a warning the sound quality isn't the best because I need a new mic but other than that I'm proud of everything I post so I hope you'll like it.”

“I'll definitely check it out. I'll drop a comment on a song, just don't wait for it. I have to leave for business here in a few days.” 

They got to talking about music and Namjoon ended up staying for a lot longer than 20 minutes. Throughout the conversation he could help but noticing that this customer's voice sounded really familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Eventually they were interrupted by Namjoon's phone going off. He checked it to see that it was a message from Jackson asking what was taking him so long. 

“Oh, looks like my coworkers are looking for me. They say they'll send in a search party for me if I don't come down. So can you sign this for me please sir?”

“ None of that sir or ssi stuff. Call me Yoongi.” he says, signing the paper.

“Okay Yoongi. When do you want the next delivery to be?”

“Whenever you are free. The other driver is nice but not as nice to look at as you. I'd like to be able to see you again.”

Namjoon sputtered his face turning deep red, “ I – you – thank you. I like looking at you too?” He said and then grabbed the clipboard and flew out the door. Throwing a “Have a nice day” over his shoulder.  
Jooheon and Jackson are both sitting on the back of the truck on their phones.

“Yah! What took you so long?” Jooheon yells. 

Namjoon looks at them both with a dreamy look on his face, “I think I just met the man of my dreams. He was perfect. He's handsome, His voice was like honey, and he likes music -”

“He's rich.” Jackson interrupted. “Looks like Joonie's found his sugar daddy. I mean he is a little short for me but I guess I see the appeal.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah. Both of you back into the truck. We still have more deliveries to do today. This one took way longer than it should have thanks to somebody,” Jooheon says with a pointed look at Namjoon. Namjoon apologizes sheepishly. 

“Joo-honey cut him a break ,” Jackson says as they climb into their seats. It's not everyday you meet your true love.” Namjoon's face turns an even deeper shade of red. 

“Whatever put some music on. “ He says and they head back towards the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a small scene to the end of this chapter

Namjoon was trying his best to be patient. He really was but it’s been days since and he hasn’t gotten a single message or comment from Yoongi and SugaHoneyIcedT. He’s very close to losing it.

He’s been trying to keep his mind off of it by preparing for the battle he has coming up but it’s hard. Especially when all of his lyrics make him sound a tad bit thirsty. Love songs aren't going to cut it in battle. 

One day at breakfast Hoeseok confronted him. 

“All of this over some dick you haven’t even had yet Joon-ah?”

“But I’ve had it in my dream Seok-ah,” Namjoon said with a dreamy tone. “ and it was glorious. Quick question? Is it weird to cum to the thought of someone free styling in your ear?” 

Hoeseok shot Namjoon a disbelieving look.

“I’m-ah asking for a friend.” Namjoon said sheepishly. One hand raised to scratch the back of his head.

“Which one?” Hoseok held the same disbelieving look.

“Jooheon?”

“Shownu doesn’t rap.”

“You have some weird kinks Hyung” Jimin cuts in From the kitchen “ I think we need to take you to a head doctor.”

“Yah! Do you see that sign right there Jimin?” He said angrily pointing to a worn yellow piece of paper on the wall reading NO KINKSHAMING ALLOWED. “You’re breaking a golden rule.”

“ Ah! So you’re finally admitting you have a voice kink?” Hoseok says.

“Maybe...”

“Come on Hyung, you’ll feel better once you admit it. Like a huge weight off your chest.”

“No.”

“Joon,” Hoseok started, “You haven’t gotten the dick yet but you're acting like a love sick puppy. Have you even done anything productive this week? Like there’s a chance that this won’t happen the way you want it too and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “You're my best friend. I love you. Are you even ready for next week's battle? I know you like to try to freestyle but with how distracted you’ve been recently will you even be able to? I think you should focus on this prize money and clout. If you win this one you may be able to quit your job without becoming a sugar baby.” Hoseok said, ending with a chuckle. He made eye contact with Namjoon again face serious.

“I know you want this for yourself Joon, we want this for you just as much. Focus on this first it'll take your mind off of them and after you win you can worry about getting dicked down.”

Namjoon nodded his face painted with a faint blush. He had been bit over the top in his distraction this week. As he excused himself from breakfast and headed to his room he mentally resolved to be more focused on his lyrics and at work. 

I didn't work out that way. He was still extremely distracted at work to the point that his boss had to speak with him about it.

“Namjoon, I'm extremely disappointed in your conduct this week, you've never been a problem before. I don't know what's going on but you better fix it.” His boss said to him as he was clocking out for a break. “ When you come back from your break don't even bother with a register. Customers are complaining about you. Just head back to the delivery boys.” 

Namjoon felt guilt stirring deep in his gut. While he didn't particularly like his job he didn't want to be bad at it and he really didn't want to cause problems with his boss. He bowed deeply, “Yes sir. I apologize. I promise when I return to the front end,” he raised his head after hearing his boss clear his throat.  
“See that it doesn't. You're one of the best workers.” His boss then walked off with a serious face. 

Usually when told to go back to the delivery boys he would be excited at the prospect of seeing Jooheon, Jackson, and Kihyun. Today he was ashamed.  
He was knee deep in his thoughts of self loathing when he made his way to the back room off of his break. A loud voice broke him out of his stupor.  
“Yah! Boys it's the sugar baby to be,” Kihyun exclaims when he sees him walk through the door. “You know as soon as you left his office Yoongi texted me telling me to get sick more often so that he could see you more?” He said laughingly. “It hurt my feelings a bit since I've known him for so long but you are adorable so I let it slide.”

Namjoon was confused, “You're friends with Yoongi-ssi?” Kihyun nodded with a cheeky grin. 

“Get this Joon-ah,” Jackson said, “customer-ssi is really rich. Like really really rich. Ki says hes been producing for idols groups since he was about 20 years old. Apparently he's made tons of money but he still super chill.”

“And,” Jooheon interrupted, “He likes you and thinks you're hella cute and that your music is good.”

“He does?” he doesn't quite believe his ears. Kihyun answers with a firm nod. 

“He does. He just hasn't had the chance to comment yet. He's been really busy these past few days. He's really into music and sound theory. He doesn't just want to comment that he likes it he wants to tell you why he likes it. Says as an artist that would mean more to you.”

“What he doesn't know is that thirsty Joon doesn't care as long as he talks to him.” Jackson interrupts. Namjoon can feel the tips of his ear get warm.

“You know what this mean Kim Namjoon?” Jackson asked, “It means you need to get it the fuck together. It doesn't matter how cute you are if you're a mess.” 

“Yah, Jackie is right. Hoseok texted me and said you are completely unprepared for next week's battle.” Jooheon added. “Now that you know he's seen your stuff you can stop worrying so much and get to work. You'll hear from him eventually.” 

Namjoon nodded embarrassed, “Thanks guys, especially you Kihynie. I needed to hear that. But I have a question: do you guys just sit around and talk about me. Are you guys the friends that Hobi-hyung sometimes meets with for coffee?”

“Yah! Joon you wound me, we don't sit around and talk about you, we have a group chat for that. 'the joon protection squad'. We all vowed to keep you safe and sane until the right person comes along to take over the job for us.” Kihyun replied.

“It's really only active when you're in a serious crisis or dating someone. But yeah we meet with Hobi for coffee sometimes. He's a cool dude and he treats us.” Jooheon adds.

“Anyway Joon go sit in that back corner and start working on some stuff. We aren't super busy back here boss was just getting tired of seeing your face.”

“That's right Mister. March,” Jackson says in a false authoritative tone. “I don't want to see you leave that corner until you have some dope bars written and I mean it."

Namjoon smiles and gives a mock surrender collapsing in the corner with his ever present notebook ready to start working. Before he can get too into it Kihyun approaches him. 

“I probably shouldn't be giving you this because it'll distract you but,” he pulls a box out from behind his back. “Yoongi asked me to give this to you. He talked about how you talked about your sound quality. He mentioned you needed a new mic and he said he had an extra.” 

Namjoon grabs the box and looks at it. It's the latest model of a really good brand. “This is so expensive. Does he know this is expensive?” Namjoon is in a state of shock. He twists his head towards Kihyun sharply, “This is too expensive to just have an extra laying around.” he nods his head frantically. “I can't accept this,” he pushes the box towards Kihyun. “Return this for me.”

Kihyun pushes the box back, “I'm going to insist on his behalf. He told me that he had two because two music companies gifted him the same item. It really is extra. Take it, put it to good use, and then thank him in person later.” 

Namjoon makes a noise of protests but Kihyun stops him, “Just a word of warning Joon. Yoongi doesn't like when people return his gifts.”  
Namjoon really wants to let this distract him but he knows he can't. He has to prepare for the upcoming battle and hopefully start writing new songs. He has to put his new gift to good use.


	4. Chapter 4?

Namjoon is distracted. Not by thoughts of Yoongi and soundcloud--but a different type of distracted.

In an attempt to focus more on the upcoming battle he has sworn off of all music until it's over. 

He has locked himself in his room in an attempt to find intel on the other rappers that he will be battling. While he assumes it'll be the same people that typically work the circuit, there has also been buzz of there being some newer artist that pack a lot of heat--though there is no mention of names. 

So that's his mission, find their names. That was his mission. 

Somewhere along the line, instead of researching he fell into the rabbit-hole that is Thai bl dramas. He has spent what feels like 20 minutes in Namjoon time but is two hours in reality watching them. Namjoon is is not typically a fan of Thai bl dramas but a few months ago when it was Jimin's turn to pick for movie night, he decided to have them binge as many episodes of 2moons as possible instead. While that night they had only gotten through 5 episodes, due to Hoseok's chatter, before calling it a night, Namjoon had been enthralled he secretly–or so he thought–finished the series on his own time. 

Which led to him spending the last three hours watching 2moons2 on YouTube and he still isn't sure which cast he likes better. While Bas and Godt will probably always hold a place in his heart, the new cast is so adorable and he's in love. 

Namjoon gets distracted from his distraction when he hears the door to the apartment open. He knows it's too soon for Hobi to be home so it has to be Jimin dropping by. Why Jimin just doesn't move in with them he'll never understand. 

He jumps up from his chair eager to ask Jimin what he thinks, about 2moons2 rushing to the door he nearly trips over himself and ends up stumbling into the hallway, stopping just shy of Jimin who was making his way down the hall.

“You know hyung, I'm taken. You don't have to trip over yourself to get to me,” Jimin says in lieu of a hello when he see Namjoon barrel into the hallway. 

Namjoon ignores what Jimin says turning to face him with a bright smile, “Park Jimin just the man I wanted to see.” He blurts out. “How are you today?”

“I'm well, hyungie. How are you?” Jimin replies cautiously. “You seem a little off today. Are you having trouble preparing for the battle?”

“Yes, I am. But that's okay.” Namjoon says brushing off the second question, “But today I'm great. Do you know why?” Namjoon questions. “It’s because I just watched about three episodes of 2moons2 and the cast is freaking adorable!” He finishes. Jimin's eyes widen a bit taking in Namjoon. 

“I freaking knew it!! Hobi didn't think you would watch it,” Jimin exclaimed in response. “You like this new cast better don't you? Because they're so freaking cute!”

“Jimin-ah. I don't know which one I like more. This cast is cute but Godt and Bas hold a special place in my heart. I'm conflicted. “ 

“I was at first too, Joonie. But the more you watch it, the more you’ll love it. How far along are you?” Jimin questions eagerly. 

“I'm finishing up episode three now."

“Only three?! You haven't even made it past the retelling of season one yet! Hobi says you've been locked in your room for the better part of the day. “ 

“I got distracted. I watched the first episode and saw their adorable little faces and decided to find out everything I possibly could about them. It took up a lot of time.” Namjoon says smiling not look the least bit ashamed. 

“OMG did you see their lives on Instagram. Those guys are freaking wild.” Jimin replied. “Specifically Phoom.” 

They continued standing in the hallway talking about the show until Jimin suddenly stopped. 

“Yah! Joonie-hyung! You were supposed to be preparing for your battle not watching 2moons2!” Jimin yelled. “I got so caught up in having someone to talk to about the show. I forgot why I actually came here.”

Namjoon ducked his head sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I started out doing that Chimchar. But then I got a bit distracted. My mind isn't made to function without music.” He mumbled out.

“Hobi mentioned you might be doing a music fast again,” Jimin exhaled. “While I understand it conceptually, I know that you would never bite someone's lyrics.” 

“I wouldn't do it on purpose but it happens sometimes. You have a song stuck in your head and you end accidentally steal the punchlines or copy the cadence without meaning too. Better safe than sorry.”

“Okay, I'll concede. That still doesn't explain why you were watching YouTube instead of preparing for the battle.” Jimin says his voice stern. “Explain yourself Mister.”

“Okay,” Namjoon says, his voice taking on a whiny tone. 

“I was trying to figure out the big names that are garnering all the media attention, but I just kept coming up with the same names from the people in the local circuit. And the blogs weren't telling me anything! It was soooo boring Chimchar!” Namjoon says finishing with a dramatic flourish. “Don't make me do it again!”  
Jimin chuckles, looking at Namjoon with a fond expression. 

“You know some people would think I was the hyung with the way you act sometimes.” He starts. “I won't make you go back. You'll probably overload yourself like that one time--” 

“Yah! I won that time ,' Namjoon interrupts.

“Yeah, but you stretched yourself so thin that you collapsed at work the next day, and that wasn't even a big scale battle. It was something smaller.” Jimin’s expression softens a bit his eyes sparkle as he remembers a painful time. 

“I needed to prove myself, Jiminie. Those other rappers didn't take me seriously! I had to show them.” 

“I know hyung. I'm not chastising you I'm just saying I think the best route to take this time, is to step away completely. I know you've written some good stuff the past few days and you have a decent mplan laid out. Don't keep working on it and mess it up." Jimin said. “I say we make some food, because you probably haven't eaten.” 

As if on cue Namjoon's stomach rumbles. Jimin smirks knowingly. “And stream 2moons2.” 

Namjoon nods eagerly, “Yes, let's do that.” He almost sounded like a little kid to Jimin. “To the kitchen?”

Jimin nods in reply, “To the kitchen!” Jimin shoots his hand out. Pointing his figure toward the general direction of the kitchen. Both he and Namjoon pause and look at each other before laughing. Namjoon takes few steps down the hall. Still giggling quietly before turning around and noticing that Jimin is lagging a bit behind. He only wonders why for a few seconds before it hits him that Jimin is probably tired from work. He stands all day, carrying plates back and forth. Then, he comes here and Namjoon has him standing in the hall for 45-minutes talking about Thai dramas. He backtracks stopping in front of Jimin. He crouches down. Offering his back to him. 

“Would you like a ride Chimmy?”

“You don't have to hyung.” 

“But I want to. I can’t have my favorite cooking dongsaeng's legs give out before he makes dinner.” Namjoon jokingly replies. 

“Well if you insist,” Jimin says before dropping the full of his weight on Namjoon. Namjoon grunts jokingly before heaving Jimin up a bit on his back to make sure he's properly balanced.

“Wow Chimchar. Seems like you've been gaining weight. Hyung is really proud of you.” Jimin blushes in reply though Namjoon can't see. He chooses not to reply verbally. Instead he knocks his head gently against Namjoon's. Namjoon lets out a short breathy chuckle. Before heading towards the kitchen. 

Jimin ends up making a simple stir fry with limited help from Namjoon, since he isn't the best cook. Namjoon does things like chop veggies and grab things from high cupboards for Jimin. 

After they're done, settle on the couch and started streaming the show. Half-leaning on each other giggling and cooing appropriately. That's exactly how Hoseok found them a while later. 

“Don't tell you two have been sitting here like this all evening," Hoseok says when he walks in. 

“Okay, we won't.” Jimin replies cheekily. Hoseok raises an eyebrow in response. Looking extremely unimpressed. Namjoon watches the scene laughing into his hand. He attempts to disguise it as a cough when Hoseok turns the face on him instead.

“Aren't you supposed to be working on something sir?” Hoseok admonished. 

“Jimine says I don't have to anymore.” Namjoon replies. Jimin shoots him a quick betrayed look to which Namjoon mouths sorry. 

“Jimin-ah, this was your doing?” Hoseok says with a disappointed tone to his voice. “Figures,” he finishes flippantly. His voice quickly adopts a happy tone. “Make room Joonie I'm joining in.” 

Namjoon and Jimin share looks confused. Hoseok seemed like he was genuinely disappointed in them. “We thought you were actually mad Hobi,” Jimin admits.  
“Nah,” Hoseok says with a smile, “I was joking around. I was going to keep it going for longer but being serious is hard work.”

“So you aren't mad that I'm not working?” Namjoon asks tentatively. 

“Of course not Joonie. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. Not stressing over boys or this battle but having fun. Just chilling, being our cute little Joonie.” Hoseok emphasizes the last few words by pinching Namjoon's cheeks. To which Namjoon tries to squirm away. “My favorite Joon-ah, is the carefree one.” 

Namjoon smiles in reply. He starts to rearrange himself on the couch so that Hoseok and Jimin have room to better cuddle each other. He ends up pushing himself against the arm of the couch. It's a bit uncomfortable but he thinks Hobi and Chimchar deserve the space.  
After about ten minutes he starts to wiggle a bit trying to get comfortable. Jimin takes notice. 

“Joonie-hyungie,” Jimin sing-songs in a cutesy voice, “Just cuddle with us. Hobi's legs are super comfy as a pillow."  
Namjoon looks over at them unsure.  
Hoseok smiles encouragingly.  
“Yah, come on Joon. There more than enough Hobi to go around.” Hoseok says waving an arm towards his own body. Namjoon snorts when Jimin hits Hoseok on the shoulder.

“You better not just got spreading yourself around. This,” He says motioning to Hoseok body, “Is all mine.” Namjoon coughs. “Though I guess I could loan you to Namjoon every once in a while.” Jimin says with an eye roll. “But only for strictly platonic hugs and cuddles.” He finishes sternly. Namjoon barks out a laugh. 

“Sir yes sir,” He affirms as he lays himself down his head pillowed on Hoseok's thighs. He wiggles a bit before settling letting out a relieved and quiet sigh. One that is picked up by both of the other occupants on the couch. They both let out quiet chuckles. 

“Comfy?” Hoseok questions. 

“Very.” Namjoon replies. “Jiminie start the show again.” He demands. 

“As you wish." Jimin replies. 

They're watching in peace for a while before Hoseok interrupts. “Just to let you know Jimin, since this was your idea. When Joonie is freaking out before the battle you're in charge of the pep talk.” Namjoon groans while Jimin laughs. 

“Don't worry Hyungie I'll help placate all your fears.“

Namjoon shakes his head. He turns his head so that he is looking up at Hoseok. “If I go back to work now hyung will you give me the pep talk instead.” 

Hoseok laughs deep. Something that shakes both Namjoon and Jimin from where they're leaning on him. “Sorry Joon-ah, you dug your own grave.”

Namjoon lets out a long sigh. “Restart this episode please Jiminie. I may as well fully reap the benefits of my poor decision making skills.“


	5. Chapter 5

“Are your palms sweaty hyung?”

“Jimin, you ask me this before every battle and the answer is always yes. Please stop,” Namjoon said with a pleading tone. “I can't believe Hobi-hyung wanted you to be in charge of my pep talk.” 

“Yah, Park Jimin! Leave Namjoon alone. He’s under a lot of pressure right now.” Hoseok hollers at Jimin. He leaned and gave Namjoon's shoulder a squeeze. “Don't worry Joonie you got this. Me and Jimin will be cheering for you okay. Just stay focused. Fighting!” Hoseok stepped away from Namjoon, tapping Jimin on the shoulder to signal that it was time for them to head out into the crowd. 

As they were walking away Jimin cutely threw over his shoulder-“Joonie-hyung, fighting!”-before giggling and continuing on. 

Namjoon smiles a bit. The corners of his mouth lifting. He can always count on Jimin to lift his spirits when he is anxious or scared. Namjoon took a deep breath. In 1-2-3-4. Out 1-2-3-4. 

He had been in tons of battles before, he had won tons of battles, but none had ever made him this nervous. Then again, none of them had ever been on this scale. 

He was in the waiting area backstage for the 4th annual Legacy Underground Battle Rap competition. The word underground used loosely in this case seeing as there was some serious press coverage. Something Namjoon had not seen at any of the battles he’s been to before. 

Apparently, a popular podcast personality and dispatch writer had been tipped off that there was some serious talent hitting the stage today and was covering the event. While a lot of other artists hitting the stage were playing like they didn't care about the coverage, Namjoon was more than ready for the recognition. He was insanely desperate to be recognized as an artist. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Checking he saw that it was a message from Jungkook. 

SweeterYeeter: Hyung! You have a battle tonight right? Fighting! I beliveve in you  
SweeterYeeter: Btw is it possible that its the legacy competion?  
RapperRyan: Thnks Kookie. It is. How'd you know?   
SweeterYeeter: Its all anyone beens talking about on the forums hyung. Your up against some buig names.   
RapperRyan: Kook I am a big name lol I gots this   
SweeterYeeter: Lol. Sorry BigName-ssi, dont go too hard on all the other contestants. I heard about you making kids cry during battles.   
RapperRyan: Yah! He wasn't a kid. If I didn't know any better I would think you had been talking to my roommate.   
SweeterYeeter: Maybe I have Joonie, maybe I have. nayway cant wait to see you hit the stage.

“RM-ssi, we need you on deck for a short interview.” One of the stage hands says making Namjoon look up from his phone. 

“Interview?” Namjoon questioned. “I didn’t know,” he finished lamely, trailing off. 

“Yes interview.” The stagehand replied shortly, a bit snappish. “Just a few questions from the media sponsor for tonight. Think of it as a five minute plug for yourself,” they said with fake enthusiasm.  
“Just follow me,” the stagehand finished with an eyeroll. 

Namjoon was reasonably annoyed. This person was really shitty. He followed reluctantly. Too pissed about the stage hand to really get the chance to be nervous or dwell on his conversation with Jungkook. 

They approached a small sitting area near the stage entrance. A clean cut man who clearly didn't belong to the scene sitting in one of the chairs. He jumped up as he saw them approach. 

“RM-ssi, nice to meet you. My name is Jason. I’m with HipHopWatch and Dispatch Music. We're going to film a short interview. Just a few basic questions and if you do well in the battle today they'll get posted,” Jason spit at Namjoon in rapid fire with a toothy smile on his face. Jason stuck his hand out for a shake. As discreetly as possible Namjoon wiped his hands on his pants before reaching up to grab it. Apparently he wasn't as discreet as he thought as the stage hand who was still lingering raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, my palms were sweaty.” Namjoon explains with a timid smile. Jason looks at him for a bit before he breaks into startled laughter. 

“I did not expect to hear an 8 Mile reference tonight.” Jason mumbles to himself in English. 

“It's one of my favorite movies,” Namjoon says, “Eminem is a really good artist. A bit strange but still really good. “

“You speak English?” Jason questions. 

“You'd be hard pressed to find someone here tonight that doesn't. Knowing English helps with writing music,” Namjoon replied, in English. 

“You have to be fluent though, you sound like a foreigner.” Jason replies. 

“Thank you,” Najoon replies with a sheepish smile. “I am.” He pauses. “Does this count as the interview or do I still have to do that?” Jason chuckled. The same startled laugh as before, Namjoon figured it was just his regular laugh. 

“A bit camera shy?” Jason questioned. Namjoon bobbed his head in a quick nod. “Ah, sorry. Unfortunately that doesn't count as an interview since we weren’t in front of the camera.” He motions towards the chairs. “Why don't you take a seat and we can get started?”

Namjoon sits down in the chair wiggling a bit to try and make himself a little more comfortable. The backs of the chair were very stiff and he found himself having trouble getting comfortable. He finally found a position that hurt his back and butt the least. Maybe after all of this was over he could get Jimin to give him a massage. His tiny fairy hands were like magic. If he whined about it enough to Hobi he knew he could get him to make his favorite japchae. He was broken from his thoughts by Jason starting his intro. 

“Hey! What’s up guys? It’s Jason again back with another edition of HipHopWatch.” Jason starts, his tone light, and Namjoon is once again struck with the thought that he doesn’t really look like he belongs here. He immediately scolds himself. People used to say the same thing about him, he shouldn’t subject someone to that same prejudice. “I’ve been joined here tonight by some great talent but this next artist is probably the rapper I’m most excited to see hit the stage tonight.” Jason motions towards Namjoon. “Tell them about yourself man.”

“Ah... Hi! My name is Namjoon but I perform under RM. I've been a battle rapper for about 5 years and I'm not really sure what I’m supposed to say here.” He finishes with a nervous chuckle. 

Jason laughs, “ He’s definitely the most humble artist we’ve had with us today. If you don’t mind since you aren’t going to brag about yourself I’ll do it for you.” 

Namjoon nods his head reluctantly. The stage hand did say this was meant to be a five minute plug. 

“RM is definitely one of the more decorated rappers hitting the stage today. He’s got no less than 20 wins under his belt and a cult like SoundCloud following. I’ll let you in on a little secret. He’s one of the biggest reasons I’m here tonight.” Namjoon starts. His eyes grow wide. 

“What?!?” 

“The people love you man.” Jason laughs out at his reaction. “I’ve been following you for months. You’ve garnered big buzz for the competition and for the scene in general.” Jason looks at Namjoon questioningly, “Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” 

“I-I didn’t.” 

“That’s crazy. I’ve actually been trying to catch a live battle of yours for a while. But haven’t been able to. The president of your fan club actually tipped me off a few weeks ago.”

Namjoon is floored, his mouth drops open. A fanclub?!? What?!? Namjoon is having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. 

“I could spend my very short time with you fanboying but I also need to ask you a few questions,” Jason says breaking through Namjoon’s shock and disbelief. “You ready?” 

Namjoon nods, snaps his mouth shut, and then takes a deep shaky breath. “I guess I have to be.” 

“So, as you said you’ve been in the scene for about 5 years. What got you started in the first place?”

“This is going to sound a bit strange, but I actually used to freestyle against kids in the lunchroom in middle school for milk money.” Namjoon says with a laugh. “I was reigning champion.” Jason let out a small chuckle. “And then a few years ago, at a middle school reunion, one of the boys I used to battle invited me out to a club. This club actually. It was an open stage battle night, and there was no real competition. At the time I was still making music but I wasn't battling but something about the stage was calling to me that night. So I downed like three shots and put my name on the list. I haven't looked back since.”

“That’s a great origin story,” Jason says with a happy laugh. “Did you win that night?”

“I didn't.” Namjoon said. “But being up on stage like that. There is nothing like it, I got addicted.”

“So, who would you say are your biggest musical inspirations?”

“If I absolutely had to choose, it would probably be Warren G. At least at this point in my life. When I first started I was trying really hard to push a persona so I drew a lot of inspiration from Eminem and similar artists-when I wanted to sound angry-and more popular artists like Wale and, of course, Korean artists that occupied the same sound as them.” 

“Who are you most looking forward to going up against tonight?”

“Probably the people who I haven't faced before. When I was doing some research before tonight I realized that there were a lot of artists whose names I hadn’t seen before and couldn’t find much information on.”

“Afraid that might be too much of a challenge for?”

“Actually I was afraid I wouldn’t be challenged enough,” Namjoon answered with a chuckle. “I’ve seen a lot of these names before. I’ve beat lots of these names before. I’m ready for a challenge.”

“Someone’s confident,” Jason replied before looking into the distance with a start. One of the stage bands was motioning for him to wrap up. Jason nods. “Looks like it’s about time for you to go on RM. Before you go, just one last question. What is your strategy for tonight?”

“My strategy is to be authentic. I could try to go hard with punchlines and hard hitting verses but while winning tonight would be nice I would rather have people remember how great my stage presence is. And if I make someone cry along the way so be it.” 

Jason laughs, “ I’ll keep some tissue handy back stage. Thanks for talking to me tonight. Hopefully I’ll be able to sit down for a full interview with you soon.” Namjoon nods but internally rejects the idea. He’s spent enough time in front of a camera. 

Jason finishes up the segment by plugging his podcast and Namjoons SoundCloud and fanclub (because apparently that’s a thing he has) and then motions for the camera to be turned off. 

As soon as the camera is off, a stagehand swoops in on Namjoon, pushing him towards the right wing explaining that he is next against Rack-a-tear. Namjoon’s battled him before if he remembers correctly. He was a bit of a douchebag but a tough opponent. 

Namjoon is waiting in the wings for the two artists on stage to leave. He's up next. He peeks out into the audience and sees Hobi and Chimmy waiting near the stage. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. Even if the rest of the crowd turns against him, he'll know that his best friends are here to support him. 

The two rappers turn to leave the stage. "I can do this,” He thinks to himself. At that moment his brain decides to betray him. He finds his mind wondering to Yoongi and SugaHoneyIcedT. Whether or not Yoongi’s presence would calm him down. And if SugaHoneyIcedT would give him last minute advice before hitting the stage. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

A smooth voice interrupts his thoughts, "Hey! You okay? You missed your entrance. They’re waiting for you on stage." The voice sounds eerily familiar but Namjoon doesn't have time to linger on it. He whispers shit to himself before practically propelling himself onto the stage. When he makes it out the crowd laughs.

"So you finally decided to join us RM-ssi." The host jests playfully. Namjoon nods embarrassed. His cheeks hold a faint pink tint. He mutters a soft sorry. Taking the mic out of the MC’s hand.   
"Alriiight! You guys know the rules. Best two of three. There are four judges on the panel. The audience is the final judge." He says boisterously. "RM-ssi you’ll go second since you were... a bit ... late." 

Namjoon is sure he draws out the last sentence in order to draw a laugh from the crowd. 

"Anything to say before we begin."

The other artist yanks his mic up to his mouth as if he was waiting, "I ain’t about to lose to some soft-ass bitch."

A few years ago something like that would have hurt Namjoon. A few years ago he was fighting to push a persona. but that wasn't the case anymore. He had long since decided to be his true authentic self. Regardless of what the people around him expected. So now hearing those words motivated him. He wanted nothing more than to prove this person wrong. 

In response Namjoon smiles cheekily, he chirps out a "Good Luck!" to his opponent before winking.

He can see the other rappers face get red with anger and he thinks a bit of embarrassment. He continues to smile happily as that was his goal. From the wings he can hear some laughter. He twists a bit to see it’s from a shorter person wearing a facemask and a bucket hat. They look a bit familiar but Namjoon just figures it's one of the artists that tend to move the same circuit. 

He turns back to face his opponent as the beat drops.


End file.
